Drummer plays an important role in the performance of a music band. The drummer provides rhythm during hitting to give tempo in a musical performance that directly affects the acting of the music. The rhythm of the drummer, aside from the innate talent, has to be acquired through long-term and persistent practice. As the musical instruments required by the drummer occupy substantial space and the sound generated also is quite loud, they would hardly be installed in an ordinary home environment.
In order to meet drummer's practice requirement, a practice instrument has been developed and marketed as shown in FIG. 1. It comprises a hitting pad 1, a holding rack 2 and a wrapping band 3. The hitting pad 1 is mounted onto the holding rack 2 and can generate a deep and low sound that is not too loud to disturb people. The holding rack 2 has a curved contact surface 4 to be rested on a user's thigh 6. The wrapping band 3 has a Velcro 5 with one end fastened to the holding rack 2 and another end bonded to wrap the user's thigh 6 so that the holding rack 2 can be securely held on the user's thigh 6. Thereby the user can beat the hitting pad 1 for practice as desired.
However, the conventional practice instrument mentioned above is formed in a cubical shape and not easy to be carried around. Moreover, it can be held merely on a user's thigh 6. Furthermore, because of the wrapping band 3, it cannot be placed on a desktop for use. All these cannot meet use requirement.